


(Even Though) My Friends Say That I Will Be Okay

by shutupgary



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied vomiting, annleigh misses clark and farrah, yes this is kinda self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupgary/pseuds/shutupgary
Summary: Moving on is easier said than done. Annleigh lost her sister and her boyfriend in one night. Yes, they found the culprit and sent her to jail. No, that doesn't mean that everything is okay now.It's been four months since everything happened, and the girl still can't bring herself to go to sleep without them in mind.ORAnnleigh ponders about her realtionship with Clark and Farrah, and if she really loved the latter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	(Even Though) My Friends Say That I Will Be Okay

Moving on is easier said than done. Annleigh lost her sister and her boyfriend in one night. Yes, they found the culprit and sent her to jail. No, that doesn't mean that everything is okay now.

It's been four months since everything happened, and the girl still can't bring herself to go to sleep without them in mind.

"You're not my sister."

And so she left Farrah alone.

"If you want me to leave, I'll go."

And even then, she told him to stay.

She is curling in bed, eyes tightly shut in an attempt to fall asleep and forget it all for a few hours. About five minutes pass and Annleigh realizes that it won't work, just like didn't work the night before, and the night before that.

The girl slowly retrieves her phone from the nearby nightstand, and lowers its brightness. She mindlessly scrolls down on her contacts, planning on re-reading past texts to distract herself. She always does.

_**Giles Corey Tigers!!**_ 🐯🏅

_**Babe**_ ♡

A small smile decorates her face for a moment. For an instant, Annleigh remembered the team, and her newfound love. They have her back. The soothing sensation of knowing there's people who care about her stays there for a while, until she finds herself scrolling down to Farrah's contact.

The last things sent are about five voice notes, each one of them screaming and pleading Farrah to hurry up and answer her calls.

It's funny how it would be better if she never did.

Below Farrah's contact, there's Clark's. The last thing sent was, as always, a heart emoji. That was their usual way of saying goodbye. Clark _loved_ her. He really did. Sometimes she shames herself for thinking otherwise.

That brings back another memory. The one in which Annleigh felt like these people - who she should love the most in the world - did not deserve anyone's grief. After all, she was told they sinned.

The brunette turns the phone off and keeps it close to her chest. She stares at the cross carefully placed on the wall opposite to her bed. For most of her life, she felt like she had the best life anyone could ask for. Good grades, a beautiful big house, and a family that led her through the right path in life. She did not a need a sister. She never did.

If anyone asked Annleigh how she felt about Farrah, she would go on in a full rant about how her parents made her, practically, babysit the younger girl around. That wouldn't answer the question, but it would be a chance to complain about the sudden, unnecessary change in her life.

Now if someone asked if she loved her, the girl would have hesitated before answering. Of course she did. She was her sister. Now that the other bed in the room as empty - and so it would remain every night - Annleigh was haunted by the same questions when she tried to rest. Did she really love Farrah, or was it that she felt obligated to? After all, everyone was supposed to love their family. At least, that was what mom said, but Annleigh could barely remember a true moment of fraternal love between her and her stepsister.

Well, there was that time Farrah got home drunk from a party - her parents were out and Annleigh had to take care of the house - and she was a total mess. After helping her out in the bathroom - " _Oh my god, Farrah, we said no sneaking out of the house"_ \- she tucked her sister in bed, turned the AC on, and let her sleep for the rest of the night while she cooked herself dinner.

Did she do it because she was supposed to, or did she do it for love?

When she was told that Clark and Farrah were in a secret relationship, Annleigh found herself blindly believing it. She denied it all on her own head, but something was telling her that she should not be surprised; whether she liked it or not. She was ashamed of really believing that Clark, who she had known and loved since they were ten, was cheating on her. How could she have thought that was true? Even after he proposed?

Every time those questions invaded her head during the night, Annleigh was more convinced that she was a bad person. She didn't like that feeling. All her life, she had been the perfect role model.

Annleigh doesn't want to think of herself as heartless. There are people she cares about; the people in her acapella group, her squad, her new boyfriend. But she still can't accept change. Now the most important people in her life are gone, and there is nothing she can do.

Annleigh puts the phone back on it's place. She wraps herself in her heart-patterned blankets, and stares at the empty bed in her right until she finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, my first watt fic!  
> I kind of feel like we were robbed of more Annleigh angst in the show, so I decides to make this probably self-indulgent thing-  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
